This invention relates to a seven segment display driver, and more particularly to a programmable and erasable seven segment display driver. The driver comprises a memory array used for storing a set of preset numerical data for display and the data stored in the memory may be reprogrammable. It is possible to lower the element cost and enhance the usability of a seven segment display driver.
The conventional seven segment display driver widely used in Personal Computers requires a plurality of metal jumpers to make a connection so as to display a set of desired numbers. As the conventional technique needs manual selection how metal jumpers are connected, man-made faults are often found in assembly. Moreover, it is noted that the use of jumpers increases the production cost and slows down the rate of production assembly. All these imperfections trouble PC case manufacturers.